dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spoilers and Future Episode Information
This is a place for collecting rumors and information concerning the future of the show. This page has been locked due to spamming of false information in regards to Season 8. If you have any legitimate information, please leave it in the comments of this page. No More Mamma Drama ;Competition Attended Fierce in Lancaster, Pennsylvania (Lancaster Mennonite School Fine Arts Center) on April 6, 2019https://dropthebeat.ticketleap.com/dance-moms---akron-oh/details ;Routines *Group Dance: "Body and Soul" (Contemporary) - 1st in Junior Small Group, 2nd Overall *Brady Solo: "Rocket Man" (Contemporary) - 4th in Teen Solo, 7th Overall *GiaNina Solo: "Big Shot" (Jazz) - 2nd in Teen Solo, 5th Overall *Lilliana Solo: "Shine Bright" (Contemporary) - 1st in Junior Solo, 2nd Overall ;External Links *Group Dance: Clip-1 *Brady Solo: Clip-1 *GiaNina Solo: Clip-1 *Lilliana Solo: Clip-1 *Abby arriving at the competition *Team walking into the competition ;Other Information *Sarah and her mom arrived at the competition early on their own.https://www.instagram.com/p/Bv6zOxuHT5C/ It seemingly has something to do with Studio 19, Sarah's home studio, as a fight broke out between the ALDC and Studio 19 moms.https://www.instagram.com/p/Bv7B8tLAvxG/ 810 Comp Poster.jpg 810 Team at pyramid (1).jpg 810 Team at pyramid (2).jpg 810 Team outing.jpg 810 Sarah, Lilliana and Pressley.jpg 810 Abby filming for promo.jpg 810 Abby with camera crew.jpg 810 Comp Schedule.jpg 810 Dressing room.jpg 810 Brady rehearsing.jpg 810 Soloists.jpg 810 Brady solo.jpg|Rocket Man 810 GiaNina solo.jpg|Big Shot 810 Lilliana solo.jpg|Shine Bright 810 Group rehearsing.jpg 810 Group costumes.jpg 810 Team with producer Bryan.jpg 810 Group Dance.jpg|Body and Soul Mid-Season Hiatus *There will be a two week break before filming for the second half of the season starts.https://www.instagram.com/p/Bv8-3NqHvqj/ *April 11-20: Abby Lee & Co. UK tour **April 11: Cardiff, Wales **April 13: Newcastle, England **April 14: Leeds, England **April 15: Blackpool, England **April 17: Birmingham, England **April 18: Bristol, England **April 20: London, England ALDC April 2019 UK Tour Poster.jpg 11-04-19 Team in Cardiff.jpg 15-04-19 Team in Blackpool.jpg 17-04-19 Team in Birmingham.jpg 21-04-19 Team with Abby.jpg 21-04-19 Easter service.jpg Hannah Unmasked ;Competition Attended Sheer Elite in Cleveland, Ohio (The Breen Center For The Performing Arts) on April 27, 2019https://web.archive.org/web/20190426104011/http://www.sheereliteinternational.com/cleveland.html ;Routines *Group Dance: "Stone Faced" (Contemporary) - 1st in Pre-Teen Group, 1st Overall *Elliana Solo: "Castaway" (Lyrical) - 2nd in Pre-Teen Solo *Hannah Solo: "Stigmata" (Contemporary) - Did Not Place *Sarah Solo: "The Scarlet Letter" (Acrobatic) - Did Not Place ;External Links *Group Dance: Clip-1, Clip-2 *Elliana Solo: Clip-1 *Hannah Solo: Clip-1 *Sarah Solo: Clip-1 ;Other Information 811 Comp Poster.jpg 811 Group rehearsal.jpg 811 Team in the studio.jpg 811 Lilliana filming interviews.jpg 811 GiaNina and Hannah on the bus.jpg 811 Brady and Pressley on the bus.jpg 811 Elliana solo costume.jpg 811 Group costumes.jpg 811 Team onstage.jpg 811 Group award.jpg S8E12 ;Competition Attended Imagine NDC in Hollidaysburg, Pennsylvania (Hollidaysburg Area Senior High School) on May 4, 2019 ;Routines *Group Dance: "Angry Birds Tutu" (?) - Unknown *Brady and Lilliana Duet: "My Big Brother" (Contemporary) - 1st in Junior Duet/Trio, 1st Overall *GiaNina and Pressley Duet: "Munchausin by Proxy" - 3rd in Junior Duet/Trio ;External Links ;Other Information 812 Comp Poster.jpg 812 Group rehearsals.jpg 812 Rehearsals with Abby.jpg 812 Team in the studio.jpg 812 Brady and Lilliana rehearsal.jpg 812 Brady and Lilliana duet costumes.jpg 812 Girls backstage.jpg 812 Brady and Lilliana duet.jpg|My Big Brother 812 Brady and Lilliana award.jpg 812 Pressley group costume.jpg 812 Getting ready for group.jpg 812 Sarah group costume.jpg Slumber Party Episode? *Filming took place on May 5 *It is similar to Slumber Party!, however, it is unknown whether this will be an actual episode or just online exclusives. 05-05-19 Lilliana in makeup.jpg 05-05-19 Lilliana.jpg 05-05-19 Lilliana and Sarah.jpg 05-05-19 SP Filming.jpg 05-05-19 Slumber Party.jpg S8E13 ;Competition Attended NYDE in Paramus, New Jersey (Paramus Catholic High School) on May 11, 2019 ;Routines *Group Dance: "The Chosen One" (?) - 1st in Junior Group *Berkleigh Solo: "Moonlight Sonata" (Contemporary) - 1st in Junior Solo *Hannah Solo: "Hannibal" (Contemporary) - 9th in Teen Solo *Pressley Solo: "All or Nothing" (Contemporary) - 4th in Pre-Teen Solo ;External Links *Two new dancers joined the team this week, Berkleigh Hernandez and Paris Moore. Both had originally made the Top 21 at the auditions. ;Other Information 813 Comp Poster.jpg 813 Landree and Abby.jpg 813 Sarah in hair & makeup.jpg 813 Lilliana in class.jpg 813 Team backstage.jpg 813 Berkleigh solo.jpg 813 Pressley during critique.jpg 813 Hannah during critique.jpg S8E14 ;Competition Attended DreamMaker in Woodbridge, Virginia (Forest Park High School) on May 18, 2019https://www.instagram.com/p/BxPnE9thwl-/ ;Routines *Group Dance: "The Fruge" (Contemporary) - 1st in Junior Group *GiaNina Solo: "Crossroads" (Lyrical) - 8th Overall *Lilliana Solo: "Black Widow" (Acrobatic) - 1st in Junior Solo *Sarah Solo: "Shame" (Contemporary) - 5th Overall ;External Links *Lilliana Solo: Clip-1 ;Other Information 814 Comp Poster.jpg 814 Group rehearsal.jpg 814 Team with Bryan.jpg 814 Team on the bus.jpg 814 Team.jpg 814 Paris in group costume.jpg 814 Group costumes.jpg S8E15 ;Competition Attended Ignite Dance Live in Robinson, Pennsylvania (Montour High School) on May 25, 2019https://www.instagram.com/p/BxIIi3RARcg/ ;Routines *Group Dance: "Rising From The Ashes" (Contemporary) - 1st in Junior Small Group, Choreography Award *Brady Solo: "The Fall" (Contemporary) - 2nd in Teen Solo, 3rd Overall *Paris Solo: "Rock Bottom" (Contemporary) - 2nd in Junior Solo, 5th Overall *Pressley Solo: "The Flower Child" (Contemporary) - 1st in Junior Solo, 2nd Overall ;External Links ;Other Information 815 Comp Poster.jpg 815 Pressley for interviews.jpg 815 Group rehearsal.jpg 815 Brady in dressing room.jpg 815 Pressley in dressing room.jpg 815 Group costumes.jpg 815 Brady solo.jpg|The Fall 815 Paris solo.jpg|Rock Bottom 815 Pressley solo.jpg 815 Moms with Bryan.jpg S8E16 ;Competition Attended Fierce in Manhattan, New York (Manhattan Center) on June 1, 2019https://www.instagram.com/p/BxIIi3RARcg/ ;Routines *Group Dance: "The Prom" *Brady Solo: "I Won't Dance" *Lilliana Solo: "Inside Out" *Pressley Solo: "Annabelle" ;External Links ;Other Information 816 Comp Poster.jpg Spoiler Links Covering Multiple Episodes *Dance Moms Wiki's External Links *IG @d.m.t.v *IG @dancemomsspoilersx *IG @dancemomofficialspoilers (no longer active as of Season 7) *Search eventbrite References }}